educationfandomcom-20200222-history
CSUN Spring 2005 BUS302 Thursday 7PM Team 4 Assigment 2
to team page ---- B302/Thursday Dr. Raghavan Team #4 14 A Consulting Rules of Behavior for 14 A Consulting The Rules of Behavior contains the rules and procedures to be followed in the team. All the rules have been discussed and signed by all the team members. The Rules of Behavior will be in force until the end of the Spring 2005 semester, unless amended according to the "Amendment of the Rules of Behavior" section. Class Attendance All the members of the team are required to attend all the class sessions, and arrive on time. Any member not able to attend or arrive on time must notify the team contact person (Aram Hakobyan). The contact person must notify the remaining team members. In the event the contact person is not available, another team member must be notified. Meeting All the members of the team are required to attend all meetings, and be there on time. Meetings will take place in Sherman Oaks Border's Book Store at 1:00 PM every Saturday, unless otherwise specified. Any member not able to arrive on time must notify the contact person at least 20 minutes prior to the meeting starting time. Meetings will last 2 hours. In consideration to our members, items of discussion not concluded by meeting's scheduled end will either be continued through other means, or be adressed again at the next scheduled meeting. In a case of emergency, the contact person must be notified. The meeting may be cancelled or rescheduled by the team. Tardiness and absence from a meeting will be noted, and reported in the team-member evaluations. Preparation for meetings in important. A meeting agenda will be prepared and distibuted to team members, no later than 48 hours prior to the start of the meeting. Each team member is expected to be prepared for the meeting. Meeting minutes Meeting minutes will be kept, and distributed via email prior to the next meeting. Communication Communication will take place via personal email, group email, telephone, and wiki. Each member of the team must check his/her email once per day. Email messages must be responded to within 24 hours. The communication and the messages of lateness or tardiness, as well as emergency will be posted on the team's Yahoo Group, created for "14 A Consulting". Telephone messages must be reviewed twice a day and be responded to within 24 hours. It is preferable that emergency messages be sent by telephone. Convenient call times for each member are listed below. *Teammate1: Anytime via cell phone. *Teammate2: Anytime via cell phone. Preferrably not after 10 PM on Saturday evening. *Teammate3:Anytime via cell phone. In consideration of late-working partner, no home calls before 11AM. *Teammate4: Anytime via cell phone. *Teammate5: Anytime via cell phone. Discussion Brainstorming and differences of opinion are encouraged in the team for effective teamwork and quality decisions. All team members must be respectful of the ideas and opinions of all other members. All team members are to be treated with respect regardless of their national, ethnic, religious, medical, or educational background. Discussions should be constructive for the purpose of team building, team cohesiveness, and to further progress in the work of the team. Privacy All discussions in person or on the phone are to remain private unless otherwise indicated. All email messages, either person-to-person or to the group email are consider public, and there is no expectation of privacy, as these messages utilize public networks. Copyright is retained by the writer. All postings to the wiki are also public. Copyright is retained by the writer. Work assignment Work to be completed will be discussed and shared among the members, taking into consideration their level of skill, area of expertise, and availability. Work will be shared equitably. Members will be able to volunteer for specific work, either on a per-project or long-term basis. Work that no members wishes to undertake will be further discussed, and may be shared, scaled back, or alternative found to meet the objectives of the work. Work deliverables will be documented and members are expected to notify the rest of the team in case they are unable to deliver their work, or if they are experiencing difficulty completing their work. Although assigned to a particular member, the work remains the responsibility of the team. All team members are responsible to insure that the work will be completed, and are expected to aid one another to reach that goal. Handling Conflicts At all times, team member will behave toward each other in a courteous and professional manner. Members may "agree to disagree" on certain topics. Members are encouraged to work together in helping resolve conflicts. If a conflict is recurring or affects the ability of the team to function smoothly, the team members shall make every effort to resolve the conflict by discussion and reach a consensus. Should irreconcilable differences develop between some of the members, the rest of the members will take appropriate actions to allow the team to complete is duties. Elections Conflicts that are not resolved via consensus may be resolved by voting in elections. All members must be allowed to vote in any election. All team members must be notified that an election is to take place, and they must be allowed 24 hours to cast their ballots. The ballot is cast via an email to the list. Voting is voluntary and team members may abstain from voting. Amendments to the Rules of Behavior These rules may be amended by a unanimous vote of all members. Members not present may vote, but must verbally notify all other team members of their vote. Non-verbal votes will not be accepted. If this document is amended, a copy shall be forwarded to the professor. Abandonment A member will be considered to have abandoned their membership to the group if that member fails to attend class, meetings, and fails to contact any team member for 30 days. The team may decide to reinstate a team member whose membership was abandoned by unanimous vote of all current members. Ethics The team members shall behave ethically at all times. This includes: * Telling the truth * Respecting all laws, including copyright laws * Respecting all university rules, including rules on cheating and plagiarism We, the undersigned, hereby agree to be bound by these terms. (all team member names appeared below, with space for signatures) Category:California State University Northridge